


You're My Addiction

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Series: I Am Still Your Brother [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodlust, Demon!Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Wincest - Freeform, demon!dean is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seems to be at ease with himself and Sam, although unable to trust his brother fully, allows himself to be content with Dean. Unfortunately, Dean has other plans in mind for his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest warning. Nothing too heavy, but quite steamy. While not completely noncon, it may still be a bit bothersome to some. So, I suppose it would be considered dubcon in that sense.
> 
> I didn't get much of a chance to edit this chapter, so if anyone wants to beta it for me feel free to let me know in the comments :)

A few hours after Castiel had left Sam was still reading. The books were ancient, and some of the letters, like 's', were replaced with 'f' and other quips that were similar. It took a bit longer to read than usual, and some portions were in an entirely different language altogether. Sam's head was beginning to hurt by the time he closed his laptop and he leaned back in his chair. Dean still hadn't popped back in and Sam was growing worried again. He hated not knowing where Dean was anymore. Even if he was still his brother he couldn't be trusted entirely, and that fact alone hurt Sam much deeper than anything else. Dean was all he had in the world anymore it seemed, and even that was compromised now. 

Sam stood a bit too quickly and stumbled forward to catch himself as his head spun. It had been a hell of an afternoon that was now fading into night. Some fresh air was much needed, so Sam decided to take advantage of the nice summer weather and made his way up the stairs, sliding open the door to the bunker and stepping out into the cooler night air. It was still warm out, if not a bit muggy, but it was cooler than it had been earlier that day. Crickets were chirping in the distance and the sky was clear – thousands of stars and the moon clearly visible in the inky black sky. It was much more relaxing than sitting inside, and Sam fell onto the grass down the hill a way to take advantage of the atmosphere. He laid back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the night air filling his lungs as he took a deep breath. 

“Done scheming behind my back?”

Sam gasped and jumped up as he spun around to see Dean sitting beside him. “You really, really need to stop doing that.”

“Hey, it's fun okay?” Dean leaned back on his hands and gazed at the stars. “Besides, when's the last time we got to play any pranks on each other and enjoy it?”

“Since when do demons enjoy playing silly human pranks?” The words sounded a bit more sarcastic than Sam had intended, and he mentally hit himself when he realized it. He couldn't get over his 'thing' about demons, even if it was Dean. He just didn't trust them, and he most certainly didn't think of them as human in any way. He often forgot that some demons were human once, and one was sitting right next to him. Dean had been the only 'newly born' demon he'd ever had to deal with anyway, so he wasn't even sure about what took place or if there was any sort of transitional period where the demon would retain its humanity before being completely consumed. When Dean had awakened he'd been a mess of course, but it only took him a few days to begin to adjust. That was the thing that bothered Sam. Rather it was Crowley's demon counseling sessions or Dean himself, or even the mark, Sam couldn't figure out why Dean had changed so quickly. It was best not to dwell on. He needed to focus on fixing Dean as soon as possible.

Dean shifted in the grass and frowned up at the moon, his demon eyes flashing for a bit longer than usual as he stared deeply into the glowing rock out in space. “It's weird. The things I can see now.”

“What can you see?” Sam tried not to react negatively toward the black eyes, but he still bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from cringing. He hated seeing Dean like that.

Dean's eyes flashed back to familiar green as he looked over at Sam. “Out there. I can see everything, and it's nothin' like what I thought it would be.”

“I can imagine it's just an infinite mass of nothing.”

“It doesn't seem so big anymore.” Dean closed his eyes and huffed, shaking his head and focusing on the grass between his legs. “I know you don't trust me, Sam.”

“You know how I am with demons, Dean.”

“I know, I know. I get it.” Dean lifted his head and chewed on his lip, then glanced over at Sam and scooted a bit closer, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. “I'm still your big brother, you know that.”

“Yeah, but for how long?” Sam avoided Dean's gaze and frowned. 

“Really? I'm tryin' to be reassuring here.” 

“I know. I'm sorry, it's just... you're a demon now. I'm going to fix you, but I don't know how long it's going to take. I just hope you don't lose your head before I can find a cure that actually works.”

“I lost my head a long time ago.” Sam looked over at Dean, who was smiling and gazing fondly upon his younger brother. It made Sam feel a bit uneasy, the look that Dean was giving him. It was full of contentment, which wasn't something Dean should have felt. Dean should have been angry and confused, upset and disturbed at what he'd become. Dean was now the very thing he'd always hunted, but he seemed to be at peace with it. Or at least he was faking it pretty damn well. At least one thing was certain: Dean was still in there and they had time. There were a few things off about him, yeah, but he was still Dean for the time being. Crowley hadn't taken that away yet, and Sam was almost certain that Crowley would leap at the chance to have Dean on his side completely. A hot rush of anger inflamed Sam's senses at the very thought. Dean was not and would never be family to Crowley. He refused to believe Dean would ever be that close to a thing like that.

“Dean...” Sam had to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to Dean to run. “What do you and Crowley do when you're spending time with him?” Thankfully Dean didn't respond negatively.

“Nothin' important. To be honest, I don't even know if I care for the guy. King of Hell or not, I could still kick his ass.” Sam smiled and held back a laugh. At least he could find comfort in that much. To even think that Dean and Crowley were becoming 'besties'... the idea made him laugh.

“I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you right now.” 

“Hey, I could have said nothing.” 

“I was half expecting you to just disappear.” Dean became thoughtful for a moment, then turned to look at the Impala before them.

“Really no point.” Sam watched as the door to the Impala opened itself and the engine went into reserve. The radio came on, and as Dean lifted his hand and turned an invisible knob before him the sound of 'Beast of Burden' by The Rolling Stones drifted through the night. He looked way too pleased with himself. “Fuckin' sweet.”

Sam shook his head and laughed. “I guess I should be content with the fact that most of the time you use that on trivial stuff.”

“Hey, simple things, man.” Dean looked into Sam's eyes, and Sam returned the gesture. For a moment Sam saw the Dean he'd met years ago on that crazy night. He had been 22, and Dean 26. They were so young then – completely unprepared for all of the shit that they would soon be facing. Losing Jessica was just a precursor; Sam had naively thought that it was as bad as things were going to get. Then things got even more complicated, there was the apocalypse, then Sam lost his soul and got it back, Dean was in Purgatory... So much had happened since then. And now this. This definitely fit right in with everything else.

Dean moved the hand resting on his brother's shoulder and smoothed it along his jawline, watching with interest as Sam flinched. “Dean...” Before Sam could even continue his disturbing line of thought his older brother had him pinned on the ground, hands above his head in a death grip. More memories flashed through Sam's mind, and he remembered staring up at Dean's face for the first time in a few years back when they were young, back on that first night when Dean had come to retrieve him and steal him from his apple pie life. 

“Woah there, tiger.” Dean smiled as he said it, surprising Sam as he tried his hardest to close off his mind.

“How did you even...?”

“I know things, dude. The night I destroyed your life, right?”

“You didn't destroy my life, Dean. I chose to go with you after everything that happened.” Sam turned his head to avoid the awkward distance between them and caught a glimpse of the mark on Dean's arm. He brought a hand up and ran a finger along the raised flesh, which was oddly starting to go down. The mark was there as strong as ever, as red as ever, but it seemed to be taking to Dean's skin as if it were a permanent part of him now. It was no longer a battle. Now it was just... there. Dean's shiver didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who quickly looked back up at his brother's face. There was something odd there that Sam had never seen before. “Dean?”

“Sammy.” Dean didn't give Sam a chance to react. His hot breath was on Sam's neck coming out in steady warm puffs, his lips resting against the pulsing vein that gave away Sam's nervous pounding heart. “Baby boy.” 

“Dean, we can't...” Dean shushed Sam with a quick kiss against his skin. 

“Don't. Don't give me the whole 'we're brother's' speech. Doesn't matter anymore.”

“This is wrong. Demon or not this is wrong.”

“I said shut up Sam.” Anger shone in Dean's eyes as he lifted his head and stared into Sam's soul, his jaw clenching tight as he tried to tame the fire growing inside him. “Don't you fucking deny it.”

“There's nothing to deny. What is wrong with you? I'm your brother, Dean!”

“Is that supposed to change anything? 'Cuz it sure as hell doesn't.” 

“What's going on? Seriously, just talk to me. I promise I won't get grossed out.” 

“Right. You're going to listen to a demon.”

“Maybe I will. Just try me.” 

“Oh, I wanna try you, baby boy.”

Sam swallowed hard as Dean pressed into him. He felt sick to his stomach as confusion consumed his mind. He didn't know how to feel or what to do, but he was sure that he was stuck at least for now. Dean's superhuman strength had him pinned to the ground and he definitely wasn't going anywhere. He was lying beneath his own brother under the stars, and he knew in the rational part of his brain that it was wrong on so many levels. It defied the rules of nature and morality, but to honestly put that in perspective where Dean was concerned was pointless. Demons had no sense of morality, nor did they obey any sort of law of nature. At least, that was to Sam's current understanding. 

“Dean, stop. This is fucked up. You don't want to do this.” 

“I think I know myself a lot better now than I used to. So don't tell me what I do or do not want.” Dean dived back into Sam's neck, opening his mouth and latching on until he heard Sam groan in pain. He lifted his head and watched the blood pool to the surface of the skin where he'd left his mark. “You're mine.” 

Sam's breath caught in his throat as Dean's lips pressed against his. His older brother wasn't about to ease him into things either; Dean slid his tongue along the crease of Sam's lips before biting down, forcing Sam to open them as he moaned in pain. His brother's tongue felt so strange in his mouth as Dean pressed harder against him, Sam's lips feeling warm and bruised from the deep kiss that Dean was attempting to coax him into returning. It was too much. Sam needed to think, but he couldn't while his brother was devouring him. He honestly didn't know how he felt about what was happening. He loved Dean, but as family. As a brother should love his brother, but he'd never thought about anything more. At least he'd never had to think about it until now. The thought would have never crossed his mind otherwise.

Dean relented a bit and softened the kiss while slowly rolling his hips to try to gain some relief. Sam could tell that his brother was already becoming aroused by their kisses alone, and he felt his own body begin to react. He tried to will away the burn that had formed down below by reasoning with himself, but nothing was working. The only thing he could do at this point was to fight and get Dean off of him. He needed to get away so he could think. 

Dean noticed his struggles and smiled against his lips, lifting his head to look down at his brother in his flustered state. A mischievous look made Dean's eyes seem to glow in the night, and he brought his wrist to his mouth where he bit down until it bled. Sam's eyes shot to the crimson liquid now dripping onto his cheek, and he knew what was coming.

“Dean stop... Don't!” 

“Welcome back, Sammy.” 

Dean pressed his wrist against Sam's mouth, clenching his fist to get a steady flow started. Sam fought it as long as he could manage by sealing his lips as tightly as possible until it hurt, but it was useless to fight Dean anymore. His brother had gotten used to playing dirty by now, and thrust his hips forward again and again until the heat was building back up within Sam's abdomen. 

“You know you want it, baby boy.” 

Sam's lips eventually weakened and began to tremble, allowing a small line of blood to seep past across his clenched teeth. It was all it took before he felt his heart pound hard once, then again, and faster as his pulse picked up speed. His eyes opened wide and he broke free of his brother's hold, grabbing onto Dean's arm and opening his mouth to the exotic drug leaking onto his tongue. Dean moaned as he felt Sam suck hard against his wrist; the blood leaving his veins in a forced pull was equally as painful as it was pleasing to his demonic senses. 

“Oh, fuck Sammy.” 

Sam pulled away at once, blood smeared along his lips. Dean's eyes flashed black momentarily as his arousal pulsed in his veins, and Sam took the moment to sit up and latch onto Dean, kissing him hard until the pain was almost unbearable. The rush of raw power within Sam was enough to ignite the flame within him the rest of the way until he was burning. He was soon on Dean's lap, their bodies grinding together to find release. Dean had dug his fingers into Sam's ass as he moved his hips against him, their jeans straining over their painful erections as they muffled their moans through rough and messy kisses. It didn't take Sam long before he was coming, his mouth latched on to Dean's neck as he attempted to keep from moaning his brother's name. Dean wasn't far behind as he arched his back and shamelessly cried obscenities into the night. They were both entirely wrecked by that point, Sam more so than Dean.

When everything finally calmed and all that remained was the small buzz in their bodies, Sam fell back onto the grass and stared into the sky. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip to remind himself that it was real. The taste of blood was still there, and his lips were throbbing from the abuse they had suffered from earlier. This was eased by a light kiss placed upon them by Dean, who had hovered back over Sam just long enough to do so. He backed off then and turned to look at the Impala, turning off the car and shutting the door. 

“Don't ever say I did nothin' for you, baby boy.” 

“Jesus Christ, what did we just do?” 

“Somethin' I wouldn't mind repeating. You're gonna need it now.” Dean stared down at Sam fondly from his sitting position. “Now you got no choice but to trust me.”

“Fuck...” Sam ran his hands down over his eyes and rubbed them hard. There were so many things he could have said or tried during that whole mess, but nothing had come to mind when he'd needed it. The exorcisms, the chants, all the useful stuff he'd stored in his brain ages ago were a mushy mess now. He wasn't even sure they'd have worked in hindsight. Dean wasn't your average demon, which meant that the blood now coursing through Sam wasn't average demon blood either. Not only was the addiction back, but the raw power contained within it was increased tenfold.


End file.
